Fairy Tail
by MaruSchzimmy
Summary: Un día Natsu se despierta en lo que parece ser una isla tropical, aunque él no recuerda nada de cómo o por qué ha llegado a estar allí. Mientras que vaga por ahí, Natsu ve a alguien y pide ayuda. El extraño responde lanzándole una bomba, en ese momento se da cuenta que su vida está en peligro y que de alguna manera ha quedado atrapado en una versión real de su juego favorito.
1. Chapter 1

Le dolía la cabeza.  
>Algo se sentía incomodo, no se sentía como su cama.<br>Se movió tratando de encontrar una posición mas cómoda pero fue lo mismo, definitivamente no era su cama.  
>La luz le molestaba en los ojos, intento abrirlos pero fue inútil ¿no había corrido las cortinas antes de dormir? Todo estaba tan tranquilo, no se escuchaban los gritos de los vecinos ni el tráfico mañanero, era muy extraño.<p>

Trato de reincorporarse pero sintió algo raro entre sus manos ¿Arena? No podía ser. Se froto los ojos tratando de abrirlos y poco a poco logro hacerlo. La luz le cegó los ojos y los cerró de nuevo, se coloco la mano en la frente tapando sus ojos tratando de que la luz no lo molestara. Cuidadosamente volvió a abrirlos pero se encontró con nada ¿Y su habitación? ¿Y su ordenador? ¿Y la hamburguesa que no se había comido anoche? Nada, no había nada de eso.  
>Mar, arena y cielo azul era todo lo que había delante de él, volteo a mirar hacia ambos lados y era lo mismo agua por doquier, miro hacia a atrás y se encontró con palmas y arbustos interminables, al menos no era agua.<p>

Se puso de pie y sacudió la arena de su trasero pero al poco tiempo estaba en el suelo de nuevo. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía punzadas, se llevo la mano hasta ella y algo escurrió por su frente. Sangre, estaba sangrando.  
>Intentó ponerse de pie y esta vez lo logro, camino hacia el mar con cuidado no quería caerse de nuevo. Cuando llego vio su reflejo en el agua, miro de nuevo hacia todos lados y volvió a ver su reflejo, tomo agua entre sus manos y la echo a su cara y después a su cabeza para limpiar la sangre. Sintió un ardor del demonio pero eso le hizo darse cuenta de algo, no estaba soñando estaba realmente ahí.<p>

Cuando por fin despejo un poco su mente decidió caminar para ver si encontraba algo o alguien.  
>El sol le quemaba la piel y estaba sediento, llevaba horas caminando y no veía nada más que agua y selva a su alrededor. Se fue acercando a la sombra y se sentó para tomar un respiro, según el parecía como si fueran las 4 pm y aunque le llevara toda la maldita tarde buscando una manera de salir de ahí lo haría, no iba a pasar la noche ni toda su vida en esa isla desierta y mucho menos hacerse amigo de un balón y comer cocos por el resto de su vida, había visto una película parecida a su situación y andar en taparrabo no era su estilo.<p>

Volvió a ponerse de pie cuando vio algo a lo lejos, entrecerró los ojos tratando de visualizar que era aquello ¿una persona? ¿En verdad era una persona o su mente ya le jugaba bromas? Había pasado horas bajo el sol y tal vez estaba alucinando.  
>Eso se fue acercando y Natsu se dio cuenta de que en realidad era una persona, por fin veía algo más que palmas y agua. Salió de las sombras para que esa persona lo viera y se fue acercando hacia él.<p>

-¿Hola? ¿Puedes ayudarme?.- pregunto sin obtener una respuesta.- ¿Sabes que está sucediendo? ¿En dónde estamos?.- Y de nuevo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Miro hacia un lado y soltó un bufido, tal vez era sordo o algo, o simplemente no lo escuchaba desde esa distancia. Trato de acercarse de nuevo pero se dio cuenta de que el extraño le lanzaba algo.  
>Eso que lanzo golpeo sus zapatos, Natsu se inclino y lo tomo entre sus manos, tenia forma cuadrada con el número 8 en el que ahora era 7 ¿Acaso estaba contando? -6- pero la cuenta iba hacia atrás -5-. Y ahí se dio cuenta que nada bueno podía salir de esa cosa -4-, la dejo caer y corrió.<br>Solo había dado diez pasos cuando exploto, la onda lo alcanzo y lo hizo caer.  
>El calor del fuego y el humo quemaban su cara, ya bastante tenía con el bronceado que había conseguido caminando todo el día.<br>Los oídos le zumbaban y tenía la garganta seca, aun estaba en el suelo cuando otra bomba cayó a su lado. No lo pensó dos veces se puso de pie y se echo a correr. Pasaron 8 segundos y exploto.

-Este definitivamente trata de matarme.- pensó Natsu.

Visualizo la selva y empezó a correr hacia a ella.

- ¡No huyas pedazo de mierda!.- Grito el hombre que lo perseguía.

- ¿Y dejar que me mates? ¡Vete al carajo!.- Respondió el pelirrosa sin dejar de correr.

Su cuerpo no podía soportarlo más, quería detenerse a tomar aire por un momento pero era correr o morir. Sus piernas le fallaron y tropezó con un tronco, maldijo a su mala suerte y a sus estúpidas piernas, necesitaba agua y la necesitaba ya.  
>El hombre se acercaba y el tenia que huir de nuevo, volteo a ver y vio como sacaba otra bomba de un bolso blanco que colgaba a su lado.<br>No lo pensó y volvió a correr ¿Cómo iba a defenderse? ¿Con cocos?  
>Bajo su mirada a sus caderas y vio un bolso blanco que colgaba de él ¿Cómo había llegado eso ahí? Tal vez la había tenido desde que despertó pero por estar preocupado en cómo salir de la isla no se dio cuenta que la tenia.<br>Aun corriendo abrió el bolso y visualizo 8 bombas, esto le recordaba a algo, esta maldita situación le recordaba a algo ¿pero qué?

Tomo una y se dio cuenta de que eran iguales a las de ese hombre, siguió observándola sin parar de correr cuando si querer oprimió algo. Esa cosa comenzó su cuenta regresiva desde 10, se detuvo y siguió observando hasta que esta cambio a 9.

-Mierda.- susurro, la tiro por encima de su hombro y comenzó a correr más rápido.

Después de 3 segundos exploto y Natsu se cubrió contra un árbol evitando la onda explosiva. Volteo a ver si por suerte había acertado pero entre el fuego salió el hombre corriendo nuevamente.

-¿Qué este no se cansa? .- Pensó fastidiado y volvió a correr.

Así siguieron 5 minutos hasta que el camino llego a su fin, Natsu llego a un acantilado. Miro todo a su alrededor y no había ninguna salida, solo hacia abajo.  
>El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse, en la oscuridad podría esconderse pero no tenía suficiente tiempo, tenía que pensar en algo.<p>

-Vaya, vaya.- volteo a mirar al hombre que lo perseguía.- Creo que por fin podremos arreglar esto como hombres.-

El hombre tenía un cuerpo marcado, cabello blanco y unos de sus mechones ocultaba unos de sus ojos.

-Hazme un favor, quédate quieto y terminemos con esto.- Dijo el hombre.

-Primero podrías explicarme el porqué haces esto.- espeto Natsu tratando de ganar algo de tiempo.

- ¿Explicarte qué? Ya sabes porque hago esto.-

- No se dé que hablas.- insistió Natsu.- No sé lo que está pasando ni en donde estamos.

-Si pusieras a trabajar esa cabeza tuya lo entenderías.- respondió .- pero aunque te lo diga no servirá de nada porque vas a morir aquí.

¿Si pusiera a trabajar su cabeza? Bajo su mirada hacia el acantilado y se dio cuenta de que no era muy alto excepto por las rocas, si daba en una de ellas definitivamente estaría muerto. Volteo a ver al hombre, se veía emocionado por hacer aquello, era un maniático. Miro la bomba entre sus manos y se paralizo.  
>La miro con detenimiento y todas sus dudas se esfumaron pero al mismo tiempo surgían otras. Fairy Tail.<br>A eso le recordaba, no le recordaba esto era el maldito juego.  
>Ese juego en el que pasaba horas jugando, el juego por el que todos los días su madre le jodía diciendo que lo dejara y consiguiera un trabajo, ese juego en el que estaba en este momento. Las bombas, tratar de matarse, todo encajaba y algo hizo click en su cabeza.<br>Su experiencia en batallas lo colocaba como uno de los mejores jugadores del país estando en la posición no. 4 de los más poderosos, claro cuando esto era un juego. Ahora era la vida real y no tenía las habilidades como en el juego.

-Bien, acabemos con esto de una vez, ya estoy casado y necesito una siesta.- bostezo el peliblanco.

Natsu solo se quedo de pie mirándolo.

-Oh no me veas así primor.- Lo molesto el hombre.- Erigor, al menos deberías saber el nombre de quien te quito la vida.

El hombre bajo la mirada hacia bomba –error– volvió a mirar a Natsu y vio que este sonreía.

-No deberías quitar la vista de tu objetivo.- Dijo mientras sonreía.- Natsu, ''al menos deberías saber el nombre de quien te quito la vida'' quería decir eso pero me ganaste, déjame pensar en una frase mejor.- puso la mano en la barbilla fingiendo pensar cosa que molesto a Erigor.- ah sí ¡vete a la mierda!.- Y se lanzo al precipicio.

Erigor corrió hasta la orilla del precipicio y vio como chapoteaba el agua señal de que había caído al mar.

-Tres.- contaba Natsu en su cabeza.

El hombre no podía creer había saltado, solo un loco podría hacerlo.

-Dos- Debo resistir.

Escuchaba un pitido, como si algo contara, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Miro a sus pies y la vio.

- Uno.-

Ese maldito estúpido.

Y se escucho una explosión.

Rocas y escombros caían en el agua, Natsu comenzó a nadar para alejarse de los escombros ya había llegado hasta ahí no iba a dejar que una roca lo aplastara.  
>Ya cuando no vio que nada caía cerca de él, empezó a nadar a la superficie ya que le comenzaba a faltar el aire.<br>Cuando por fin salió, diviso la orilla y se dirigió hasta ahí. Al momento en que toco tierra se dejo caer exhausto. Las olas hicieron llegar hasta un bolso blanco, pero Natsu tenía el suyo alrededor de la cadera y se dio cuenta de que era de Erigor.  
>Había matado a un hombre y ni siquiera se sentía culpable, además no era como si alguien notara lo ocurrido, el lo había atacado primero y fue en defensa propia. Si, podría decir eso.<p>

Se puso de pie con dificultad debido al cansancio y camino hacia la selva, necesitaría un lugar seguro para dormir y secarse.  
>Siguió caminando hasta que llego a un manantial, por fin podría beber agua, la del mar no contaba. Se iba a dirigir hasta ahí cuando vio una silueta humana.<p>

-Otra vez no.- Dijo Natsu en voz baja y como si quisiera llorar.

Pero esa silueta era diferente, era de una mujer.  
>Su piel era blanca y sus cabellos rubios brillaban con la luz de la luna, se lavaba la cara en aquel manantial y se veía cansada ¿Habría pasado por lo mismo que el? sin darse cuenta camino hacia ella embobado.<br>Sin querer piso unas hojas secas y eso hizo que la rubia levantara su mirada y lo viera.

-Disculpa si te asus…- No termino de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que ella sacaba una bomba.

Natsu no lo pensó dos veces y se echo a correr.  
>Solo quería descansar y parar de correr, ya había tenido suficiente.<p>

La bomba cayó detrás de él y exploto. Con suerte el logro saltar a un lado antes de que le pegara, esa mujer tenía mejor puntería que todo su equipo de pelea en Fairy Tail.  
>A lo lejos vio como tomaba su ropa y huía del lugar, tal vez pensando que lo había matado.<br>Ella había grabado el rostro en su memoria y mas ese cabello rosa, sabía que la bomba no le había dado y si se quedaba ahí atraería a mas jugadores, si él pensó que ella huyo porque lo había matado estaba muy equivocado, definitivamente se acodaría de él y lo mataría la próxima vez.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!  
>La verdad no le entiendo ni un carajo a Fanfiction xD pero haré lo que pueda.<p>

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2. <strong>

El sonido del mar, la brisa y el canto de las aves lo habrían relajado de no ser porque estuvo punto de morir el día anterior. Apenas pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche por temor a que otra bomba cayera a su lado mientras dormía. Mental y físicamente estaba agotado, por primera vez en su vida quería ducharse por voluntad propia.  
>Estaba recostado sobre hojas secas, quería buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche pero sin querer tropezó y su cansancio era tanto que decidió quedarse tirado ahí en el suelo.<p>

Por más que quisiera esconderse para no volver a pasar por lo mismo tenía que buscar respuestas.  
>Se puso de pie, vio el bolso con las bombas que era de Erigor y se lo coloco en la cintura, tal vez le servirían más adelante.<br>¿Qué sería mejor? ¿Adentrarse a la selva o volver a la orilla y esperar que otro lunático lo atacase? Si, la selva se veía más tentadora pero en la playa podría pedir ayuda si pasaba algún bote, pero en la playa no habría donde esconderse y sin darse cuenta ya había comenzado a caminar hacia el fondo de la selva.  
>Si esto era Fairy Tail ¿Qué diablos hacia el ahí? No había ninguna razón por la que debiera estar en este lugar, pero aun peor era no recordar el porqué estaba en esa isla. Sintió una punzada en la cabeza aunque ya no sangraba se sentía aturdido, tratar de recordar no era bueno al menos no para su cabeza, sería mejor buscar las respuestas aunque si recordara algo podía evitarse todo este embrollo.<p>

Por estar sumergido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que algo requería de su atención hasta que gruño, su estomago. Había estado tan ocupado evitando morir que no se dio cuenta que llevaba más de 24 horas sin comer.  
>¿Y ahora qué demonios iba a hacer? Jamás había pescado y no sabía cómo hacer una fogata a menos que con una bomba… No, tenía que dejar su estupidez a un lado y pensar con sensatez.<br>Solo le quedaba una opción.

—Supongo que tendré que buscar fruta, de todas forma quería hacer dieta.- Dijo fingiendo restarle importancia.

Mientras buscaba algo de comer recordó algo, parecía que Erigor sabía lo que hacía, el sabia él porque estaban y como habían llegado ahí, si tan solo no lo hubiera matado habría obtenido respuestas y todo se habría ahorrado tiempo. Erigor sabía como utilizar las bombas y las bombas eran exactamente como en el juego.

Pero si esto era Fairy Tail significaba que Erigor era un jugador igual que el ¿Y si todos los jugadores de Fairy Tail estaban en esa isla? El juego se había vendido en todo el continente y en el país de Fiore habían más de cinco mil jugadores.  
>Era imposible que todos los jugadores estuvieran en esa isla, pero si lo pensaba bien no sabía las dimensiones de la isla.<br>Tenia que buscar un lugar alto así que apresuro el paso. Llego al lugar en donde la chica rubia lo había atacado se cercioro de que no hubiera nadie y salió de detrás de un arbusto. Se acerco al manantial, lavo su cara y tomo un sorbo de agua, realmente la necesitaba.  
>Buscaría comida en el camino, debía conocer el terreno sin conocerlo era como estar a ciegas.<p>

Miro bien el manantial y se dio cuenta que de ahí caía una pequeña cascada, no era muy alta pero de ahí podría ver algo u otro lugar que pudiera escalar.  
>Camino y llego hasta ahí, tenía como 4 metros de altura y rocas sobresalían de él. Se coloco a un lado de donde caía el agua y comenzó a escalar, cuando llego a la cima pudo ver otro lugar más alto, una pequeña montaña.<br>El agua de donde caía la cascada iba en corriente no muy acelerada ya que no era una cascada muy alta, así que paso por un lado del arrollo y se dirigió a la montaña.  
>Llego y miro hacia arriba, no había muchas rocas de donde pudiera sostenerse y podría caerse. Miro hacia alrededor y definitivamente no había otro forma subir más que escalando.<br>Se froto las manos, dio unos saltos de calentamiento, coloco sus manos en la roca que sobresalía y comenzó a subir. Eran quince metros que tenía que escalar, en el juego podría hacer este tipo de cosas pero era la vida real, el mas mínimo error tal vez no lo mataría pero si rompería algunos huesos.  
>Continuo escalando, primero tomaba el bordo, se impulsaba con la fuerza de sus brazos y colocaba sus pies en la roca sobresaliente.<br>El sudor escurría sobre su frente, él pensaba que tenía condición física pero esto le dictaba que no era así. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando la roca en la que coloco su pie derecho para impulsarse se desmorono haciendo que Natsu resbalara. Hubiera caído de no ser porque se sostuvo de una rama que salía de las rocas, se sostuvo y cuando estuvo equilibrado comenzó a escalar de nuevo.  
>Podía ver la cima le faltaba casi nada para llegar, se detuvo un momento, inhalo y miro hacia abajo.<p>

— Carajo.—Su rostro se puso pálido y contuvo el aliento.— No debí mirar, no debí mirar.— Y continúo escalando.

Cuando llego a la cima soltó un suspiro de alivio, de la que se salvo si hubiera caído habría quedado hecho picadillo.  
>Desde ahí podía verse la mayoría de la isla y si que era enorme. Investigar todo eso le llevaría semanas hasta meses, pero de algo si estaba seguro, todos los jugadores de Fairy Tail no podrían estar ahí de haber sido asi ya se hubiera topado con uno. Los únicos jugadores con los que había interactuado eran Erigor y la rubia; y ambos lo querían muerto, el ultimo no lo habría logrado pero la rubia era preocupante y mas su puntería.<p>

Seguía sumergido en su mente cuando escucho un sonido en el cielo, suerte o no eso que eso pasara justo cuando estaba en un lugar donde podrían verlo era bueno. El helicóptero iba a pasar justo debajo del, tal vez si lo verían. Comenzó a mover los brazos dando señales de vida pero el helicóptero paso sobre el, si lo habrían visto tal vez mandarían ayuda o eso pensó.  
>Justo después de pasar sobre él, una puerta del helicóptero se abrió dejando caer un maletín que al poco tiempo abrió un paracaídas.<br>Se escucho otro sonido, Natsu miro hacia el cielo y vio como varios helicópteros se paseaban por la isla dejando caer maletines.

—¿Un maletín? ¿Para qué mierdas quiero un maletín? Sáquenme de aquí!.— Grito Natsu.— A no ser que… — Y comenzó a correr hacia donde iba a caer.

Desde donde estaba se dio cuenta de que podría bajar sin tener que sostenerse de piedras, solo tenía que correr derecho y la cúspide iba perdiendo altura. Sin perder de vista el maletín siguió corriendo hasta que llego al final del camino hasta que se encontró con escalón de 2 metros que tenía que bajar y sin perder tiempo salto.

Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas pero se puso de pie rápidamente y continúo corriendo, el maletín había tocado tierra no muy lejos de donde él estaba.  
>Esto le recordó sus días en secundaria cuando competía con su mejor amigo, habían sido amigos de la infancia y siempre jugaban partidas juntas en Fairy Tail y ambos estaban en el mismo equipo de combate.<p>

Cuando por fin llego al lugar en donde había caído el maletín se dio cuenta que no era el único.  
>Tenia el cabello negro azulado, solo vestía un pantalón, botas negras y estaba sin camisa. El parecía extrañamente familiar.<br>El otro se dio cuenta de la presencia de Natsu, saco una bomba rápidamente y se la lanzo.  
>Natsu vio la bomba antes de que impactara contra él y se dio cuenta que no eran las mismas que el tenia, sin pensarlo se lanzo hacia un lado esquivando aquel proyectil. Apenas toco el suelo y exploto, sin tener que esperar 10 segundos; entre todo el humo Natsu vio como aquel joven corría por el maletín aprovechando la confusión y el no se iba a quedar atrás así que también se levanto y comenzó a correr. Sea lo que sea que tuviera el maletín aquel parecía quererlo, tal vez había comida en el o al menos eso quería creer.<br>Ambos estaban a centímetros de tocar aquello por lo que se peleaban cuando Natsu reconoció esa cara familiar. El hombre aprovecho esa distracción y logro tomar el maletín primero y saco una bomba lista para atacar.

—¿Gray? — Pregunto el pelirrosa

Al parecer el otro no lo escucho y lanzo la bomba, esta paso a centímetros de su cabeza y el solo pudo saltar para esquivarla.

— Gray maldito ¡soy yo!.- Grito enfurecido

—¿Natsu? — Pregunto el moreno.

—¿Quién mas idiota?

—Carajo! Si eres Natsu.— Reacciono Gray.— Me hubieras dicho antes, así no te hubiera lanzado la bomba.

—Es lo que trataba de decirte imbécil.

Cuando ambos se tranquilizaron y recuperaron el aliento se alejaron un poco del humo que habia dejado la ultima bomba, Gray se recargo sobre un árbol mientras Natsu se quedo de pie mirandolo.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo te está yendo?.- Pregunto Gray.- Después del espectáculo que hiciste ayer en el…

—¿Espectáculo? ¿De qué hablas? .- Pregunto desubicado .- Mas importante ¿Por qué mierdas estamos aquí? ¿Qué significa esto?

—¿Me preguntas que estamos haciendo aquí? Pero si tu…- se detuvo unos segundos.- ¿No me digas que no recuerdas nada? Bueno después de eso no me sorprende.

—¿Eso? ¿Acaso… me hicieron algo?.-

No pudo continuar porque un sonido entre los arbustos los alarmo a ambos. Ese sonido venia de uno de los matorrales.

—¿Sera algún animal?.- pregunto Natsu en voz baja.

—No lo sé, podría ser algún jugador.- El pelirrosa volteo a ver a Gray y este hizo lo mismo.- No somos los únicos que queremos este maletín.

Ambos se acercaron sigilosamente hacia ese arbusto, estaban a escasos centímetros cuando vieron que eso que los alarmo era una persona intentaba escabullirse a gatas del lugar, no una persona sino una mujer.  
>Natsu abrió los ojos en sorpresa, reconocería a esa mujer en donde la viera. Se acerco un poco más a ella y Gray por fin capto quien era haciendo la misma cara que Natsu. Se acerco mas para comprobar si en verdad era ella y toda sospecha desapareció cuando volteo y dejo al descubierto su rostro.<p>

—¿Lissana?

* * *

><p>Solo una pista: nalu.<p>

Gracias por leer!  
>Bye, bye.<p> 


End file.
